btxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
A PIECE OF THE SUN
A PIECE OF THE SUN es el tema de apertura de la serie B't X NEO, interpretado por el reconocido cantante Masaaki Endoh. La versión que se usó para el anime dura 1:28 mins. mientras que la versión completa dura 4:20 mins. Letra Japonés romanizado = Ikusen no kobushi wo abite mo Subete ukete uchiau no sa Nani mo osorezu kimochi ga Mienai tsuyoi hayame ni kawaru BURNING Mune wo tsuku you na... FIGHTING Itami kanashimi mo... WINNING Ore wa koete yuku... SHINING Omoi tsuranuku yo... A PIECE OF THE SUN Moetsukiru made hashiru yo Jibun no naka no hikari de mabushiku kagayaku tame Wakasa ga kimeta ikisaki shinjiru Jibun no naka no chikara wo atsumete Mirai wo tsukamu yo Mayou kodoku na yoru demo Dare no koe mo motomenai sa Ore ga moshimo maketa nara Kimi mo kitto jibun wo semeru BURNING "Hitori-kiro ja nai"... FIGHTING Omou dake de ii... WINNING Ore no tatakai sa... SHINING Omoi dakishimeru... A PIECE OF THE SUN Moetsukiru made hashiru yo Jibun ga hanatsu hikari de dare ka wo atatametai Nagareru atsui chishio wo kanjiru Jibun no naka de chikara wo atsumete Mirai wo tsukamu yo A PIECE OF THE SUN Moetsukiru made hashiru yo Jibun no naka no hikari de mabushiku kagayaku tame Wakasa ga kimeta ikisaki shinjiru Jibun no naka no chikara wo atsumete Mirai wo tsukamu yo |-| Japonés= 幾千の拳を浴びても 全て受けて打ち合うのさ 何も恐れぬ気持ちが 見えない強い鋼に変わる Burning　胸を突くような Fighting　痛み哀しみも Winning　俺は越えて行く Shining　思い貫くよ A PIECE OF THE SUN 燃え尽きるまで走るよ 自分の中の光で眩しく輝くため 若さが決めたい行き先信じる 自分の中の力を集めて 未来を掴むよ 迷う孤独な夜でも 誰の声も求めないさ 俺がもしも負けたなら 君もきっと自分を責める Burning　一人きりじゃない Fighting　思うだけでいい Winning　俺の戦いさ Shining　思い抱きしめる A PIECE OF THE SUN 燃え尽きるまで走るよ 自分が放つ光で誰かを暖めたい 流れる熱い血潮を感じる 自分の中で力を集めて 未来を掴むよ A PIECE OF THE SUN 燃え尽きるまで走るよ 自分の中の光で眩しく輝くため 若さが決めたい行き先信じる 自分の中の力を集めて 未来を掴むよ |-| Inglés= Everytime I find myself on fire Try hold wherever I gotta stand on Nothin' else can stop me goin' right ahead Never knows I'm gonna be the real one BURNING, feel pain thru all my heart FIGHTING, get over with all bitterness WINNING, more sorrow thru all my heart SHINING, becoming to be the only... A PIECE OF THE SUN You see me burnin' out to the end of life It keeps me shinin' around because of pride Don't close my sight, believe my way to go In fresh 'n blood You see it carryin' on my body and soul So keeps it dancin' around because of fate Don't look behind, believe my eyes to get higher Everynight I get lost in the darkness Cry for help isn't another choice No one else can ever make me run away Never says I'm gonna be the real one BURNING, feel tight not by myself FIGHTING, get up it's on my own WINNING, more conscious what I am for SHINING, becoming to be the only A PIECE OF THE SUN You see me burnin' out to the end of life It keeps me sparkin' for some because of pride Don't close my sight, believe my way to go In fresh 'n blood You see it carryin' on my body and soul So keeps it shakin' for some because of fate Don't look behind, believe my eyes to get higher A PIECE OF THE SUN You see me burnin' out to the end of life It keeps me shinin' around because of pride Don't close my sight, believe my way to go In fresh 'n blood You see it carryin' on my body and soul So keeps it dancin' around because of fate Don't look behind, believe my eyes to get higher |-| Traducción al español= Personajes * Guardianes espirituales ** Karen ** Fou Lafine ** Ron ** Hokuto Videos Japón= center|335px |-| Versión completa= center|335px |-| Versión en inglés= center|335 px |-| Latinoamerica= center|335px Galería A PIECE OF THE SUN.png Curiosidades *En el doblaje latinoamericano, se reemplazó el audio de la canción por la adaptación de Haruka ~ Sailing for my Dream ~. Navegación Categoría:Temas de apertura